La parole d'un menteur
by writeria
Summary: Il reste peu de mois avant la grande guerre et Draco a décidé de changer de camp. Mais que se passe-t-il si Hermione le découvre et décide de profiter de la situation pour gagner un avantage ? Un pari fou est alors lancé : que Draco donne l'exemple en s'associant avec Harry Potter d'une manière très... Personnelle. Mais peut-on vraiment croire les paroles d'un menteur ?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

« Mais comment ai-je pu me foutre dans un merdier pareil ? » Se demande Draco Malfoy en scrutant le miroir avec l'espoir idyllique d'une réponse à sa question. Mais ne recevant que le silence en retour, il se dégage et s'avance vers la fenêtre de sa chambre de dortoir. Dehors la neige tombe en épais flocons et le jour le plus court de l'année ne s'éloigne que d'une petite semaine. Trois mois... Trois putains de mois que sa vie et surtout sa réputation, sont chamboulées à jamais.

« C'est l'heure mec. Prêt ? Le questionne Blaise Zabini, accoudé au chambranle de la porte de la salle de bain, achevant de fermer ses boutons de manchette.  
\- On va vite le savoir... Soupire le blond, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation du paysage.  
\- Essaye au moins de tenir le temps de la première danse. Après vous pourrez faire toutes les cochonneries qu'il vous plaira, rétorque son meilleure ami, le tout accompagné d'un clin d'œil plus que suggestif.  
\- Très drôle Blaise, je sais quand même me tenir.  
\- Excuse-moi ? Manque de crier Blaise, la voix trois tons plus aigus que d'ordinaire. Vous disparaissez sans arrêt et personne ne vous trouve avant des heures.  
\- Il ne t'est jamais passé par la tête que l'on pouvait... Je ne sais pas moi, réviser ?

Le fou rire de son ami irrita Draco à un tel point qu'il décide de le planter sur place, n'écoute même pas ses maigres revendications. De toute manière, la seule chose que Blaise réussit à dire entre deux hoquets de rire fut « Réviser... la... blague... du siècle ! ». Le Serpentard, fort de sa solitude, marche d'un pas énergique vers la grande salle, maudissant de son regard perçant les quels élèves osant encore rire sur son passage.

Mais quelle plaie ! Il a fallu que ce soit Gryffondor. GRYFFONDOR ! Même Poufsouffle aurait été mieux... Nan quand même, il ne faut pas déconner. Aussi quelle idée du directeur ! Venir au bal de Noël avec les couleurs de nos cavaliers/cavalières. Non, à bien y penser, Draco préfère encore se balader nu comme un ver, que de porter du jaune et noir. Le jaune jure totalement avec sa couleur de cheveux, en plus.

Ça y est, le grand moment est arrivé : les portes de la grande salle se trouvent à 20 cm de son nez. Il respire un grand coup et s'apprêtant à faire une entrée magistrale (comme à son habitude), une voix dans son dos le coupe dans son élan : « Pas trop le trac ? ». Il se retourne et trouve la personne dont il avait reconnu la voix.  
\- Hermione. Jolie robe... Argue-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.  
\- Merci. Beau costume.  
\- Tu peux dire beau tout court tu sais...  
\- Tu es bien assez vaniteux pour te passer de compliments, le nargue-t-elle en se rapprochant un sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Moi qui croyais que les Gryffondors étaient gentils ? Mon cœur est meurtri...  
\- Courageux, Draco. Les Gryffondors sont courageux, nuance. En parlant de ça, continue-t-elle en se rapprochant pour redresser son nœud papillon. Il va-t'en falloir pour passer ses portes.  
\- En effet, j'aurais bien besoin d'un peu de... transfert.  
\- Alors j'ai parfaitement ce qu'il te faut, susurre-t-elle à son oreille.

Draco sourit de plus belle et au moment où les portes s'ouvrent, il voit face à lui un Gryffondor aux cheveux de gaie en bataille et aux yeux verts luisants, lui tendant la main. Et il entend alors « Pense à ton petit-ami. ». Et merde, commence tout ça a pu commencer ?


	2. 1 Et merde

**1\. Et merde**

Les cours du matin étaient finis et le soleil de septembre filtrait à travers les grandes vitres du château. Assis confortablement à son bureau, Dumbledore déballait tranquillement un bonbon au citron (ses préférés), mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'arriver jusqu'à sa bouche, une ombre déboula en trombe et commença à crier contre tous les diables.

« C'est inadmissible ! Complètement inadmissible ! Qu'un morveux ose me défier, déjà... c'est limite. Mais qu'il se permette de me calomnier devant tout le monde... Ça ne passera pas ! Sous prétexte que je suis sensé devenir mangemort, j'aurais faire disparaître son rat. Non mais qui amène encore un rat à Poudlard ? La connerie de Weasley ne les a pas assez marqués ? Et bien-sûr Mcgonagall l'a tout de suite cru son pauvre petit Gryffi-pathétique-sans-défense, et m'a collé ! Moi ! Je vous ferais dire que vos entraînements ne se sont pas tout seul ! Alors que le moins de monde soit au courant, d'accord. Mais que j'ai alors au moins un passe-droit pour que cela ne se reproduise pas. Il faut bien que passer du bon côté et entrer dans votre ordre du poulet grillé, ait au moins quelques avantages... »

Draco avait dit tout cela d'une traite, et lui-même n'était pas sûr d'avoir respiré. Le directeur quant à lui, toujours le bonbon à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, l'avait écouté posément, notamment à cause de la surprise. Reprenant son souffle, Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi le vieil homme ne réagissait pas et avait même l'air inquiet...

Soudain la réponse sauta aux yeux du jeune homme, enfin plutôt à ses oreilles. « L'ordre du poulet grillé.. ? » entendit-il, dans son dos. La voix était féminine, à la fois amusée et surprise, mais surtout et indéniablement reconnaissable pour le Serpentard. Il pivota lentement vers sa gauche, pour trouver une Hermione Granger, bras croisés, le fixant avec insistance.

Hermione était quelque peu (très) perdue et réfléchissait à toute vitesse.  
Draco, se maudit pour s'être autant fait griller que le poulet de leur club des magiciens anonymes.  
Et Dumbledore mangea enfin son bonbon, un air ravi sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce que... Comment... Pourquoi...? Balbutie Draco, cherchant à la fois son souffle et ses mots.  
\- Respire, lui conseille Hermione, c'est déjà dure de devoir t'écouter en temps normal, mais alors si en plus tu t'étouffes...  
\- Mademoiselle Granger, la sermonne gentiment Dumbledore, ayant hâte de voir comment les choses allaient tournées.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Granger ? S'exclame enfin Draco, aussi pale que sa tignasse (pardon sa sublime chevelure), maintenant qu'il a pris entièrement conscience d'être découvert.  
\- C'est à toi qu'il faut poser cette question... J'avais rendez-vous avec le directeur, alors que toi, tu as déboulé comme un scrout à pétard, sans même t'annoncer !  
\- J'avais mes raisons...  
\- Tu veux parler de ta crise d'enfant gâté ? Lui demande-t-elle narquoise.  
\- Je ne te permets pas ! Lui répond-il, faisant un pas vers elle.  
\- Très bien... Professeur nous avions fini de toute manière. Je vais vous laissez, il me semble que vous avez une crise majeur à régler... Bon courage, souffle la jeune femme au directeur en lui souriant. Malfoy, ajoute-t-elle froidement à ce dernier, en guise de conclusion à leur échange.

Sortant de la pièce, elle ne peut entendre que les maigres revendications du blondinet et s'amuse de l'entendre paniquer. Pour sa part, elle va devoir sérieusement repensé au fait que Draco Malfoy serait apparemment passé du bon côté, soit du leur. Un frisson la parcours à la simple idée que peut être, ce petit con, n'est pas si con en réalité.

Mais pour l'instant elle ne peut en parler à personne, même pas Harry et Ron. De toute façon elle est bien certaine que Malfoy va tout tenter pour la retrouver et obtenir son silence. « Il ne reste plus qu'à fixer mon prix », pense-t-elle en pouffant quelque peu, mais retrouve bien vite son sérieux et entre dans la bibliothèque. Rien ne la distraira jamais des devoirs, rien.

De son côté, Draco est à l'exacte opposé de l'esprit studieux de sa camarade Gryffondor. Il fixe le vieux directeur, attendant une quelconque réaction, mais rien ne vient. Dumbledore quant à lui, est partagé entre l'idée d'une possible collaboration Serpentard-Gryffondor (son rêve, son fantasme même) et l'envie d'un autre bonbon.

Commençant à trouver le temps long, et ne sachant quoi dire, Draco lance alors :  
\- Elle sait.  
\- En effet jeune Draco Malfoy, finement observé...  
\- Professeur, mon changement de camp est sensé resté secret ! C'est vous-même qui me l'avez conseillé.  
\- Et est-ce ma faute si elle l'a découvert ?  
\- Non, mais vous auriez pu me prévenir, admet-il de mauvais gré.  
\- Que vas-tu faire alors ? Le questionne Dumbledore, faisant fi de sa remarque. Si tu veux un conseil, tu devrais lui parler, Hermione est une fille intelligente, elle pourra sans doute t'aider.  
\- Mouais... De toute façon, j'imagine que d'ici ce soir, Potter et Weasley seront au courant, demain se sera tous les Gryffondors, et à la fin de la semaine, Voldemort vient en personne pour m'étouffer dans mon sommeil, si ce n'est mon père avant lui...  
\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle ferait une tellement chose. Qui plus est, il est plus dans l'intérêt de l'ordre de te garder secret, au moins pour l'instant.  
\- Bien... J'irais lui parler alors, souffle le Serpentard avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde.

Sortant du bureau du directeur, Draco hésite environ 4 secondes avant de prendre la route de la bibliothèque. Sur le chemin, il rencontre un groupe de sixième années de Serpentard, qui vont pouffent et sourient comme des idiotes en passant près de lui. Il leur faire un sourire ravageur et les gloussements se transforment en rires peu discrets. Pourquoi les jolies filles doivent avoir un QI négatifs ? La seule fille intelligente dans cette école c'est Granger.

Oui ça lui coûte de devoir le reconnaître et jamais il ne l'avouerait à voix haute, mais il faut avouer qu'elle ne gagne pas ses notes à la loterie. Heureusement sa tignasse de hérisson est là son rétablir l'ordre cosmique du quotient « Belle-Intelligente ». Bon peut-être éviter ce détail au moment d'implorer sa clémence. Beurk, implorée la Sang-de... Non. Draco a changé de camp, il a reconnu ses erreurs, alors il lui faut maintenant se débarrasser de ses mauvaises habitudes.

En parlant d'erreurs, il s'apprête à en commettre une belle. Seule la porte en bois massif de la bibliothèque le sépare d'une potentielle, non... D'une future énième dispute entre le serpent et la lionne. Puisqu'il le faut. Espérons seulement qu'il ne meurt pas avant le champ de bataille, étranglé par une cravate rouge et or...

« Granger ? » murmure Draco assez près de la dite nommée pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de Miss Pince. Seulement, la concentration de la Gryffondor étant à son maximum, cette perturbation auditive la surprend au point de lui faire faire un bon de 30 cm sur sa chaise, rencontrant alors le menton du perturbateur.

Argh ! Comme un Malfoy ne couine pas, disons que Draco vient juste de soupirer guturalement... En tout cas le résultat est un bon mal à la mâchoire et un « putain » sifflant à travers les rayons jusqu'aux oreilles de la très strictes bibliothécaire.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malfoy ? S'impatiente Hermione, se massant l'épaule endolorie par le choc et maudissant intérieur le Serpentard de tous les noms.  
\- Je viens prendre une tarte à la citrouille. Ou tu me conseilles plus la tourte de bœuf aux rognons ?  
\- Ho merde, je crois que j'ai tapé plus fort que je ne le pensais... Ricane-t-elle, en passant sa main de son épaule à sa bouche.  
\- C'était de l'humour imbécile...  
\- Et depuis quand essayes-tu d'être drôle avec moi ?  
\- Heu... Hésite alors Draco, ne trouvant aucune réponse à cette remarque.

Ne trouvant rien à se dire, le silence s'installe entre les deux élèves debout, face à face. Un silence qu'ils auraient aimé prolonger, plutôt que la suite des évènements. En effet une voix grinçante se fit distinctement entendre derrière eux et ils subir alors les troisièmes pires foudres de Poudlard (les 1ères étant par Snape et les 2èmes par Mcgonagall).

« Si votre salive ne sert pas à répéter vos leçons, alors essuyez-là et débarrassez-moi le plancher de cette bibliothèques. Le premier qui ouvre la bouche se verra priver d'accès à cet endroit et d'emprunt de livres pour le trimestre. Et s'il prend au deuxième l'idée de fanfaronner, il se verra attribuer la noble tâche de désincruster les reliures de chaque page des livres de la section « Potion », avec un cure-dent. »

Irma Pince avait parlé et Hermione prise de panique à l'idée de se voir interdire l'accès à son temple, plia ses affaires et passa la porte avant même que Draco ais eu le temps de cligner des yeux. Se retrouvant alors seul face à un dragon crachant de la fumée, Draco emprunte vite le même chemin que sa camarade, mais se retrouve seul (à nouveau) dehors. Mais où est encore passé cette foutue Gryffondor ? Si elle croit qu'il va la chercher dans tout le château... Et bin elle a raison. Et merde.


	3. 2 Une discussion s'impose

**2\. Une discussion s'impose**

Il existe à Poudlard trois types de couloirs : les secrets (où il n'y a donc personne), les lambdas (où quelques élèves passent pour rejoindre leurs classes) et les couloirs intéressants. Pourquoi intéressant ? Ha mais vous n'avez jamais vu une confrontation entre deux maisons, de vos propres yeux. Si c'était le cas, jamais vous n'auriez douté de l'existence de ces couloirs.

Et en ce samedi 6 décembre 1997, le couloir attenant à la bibliothèque du quatrième étage du château, est un couloir très intéressant. Si une petite souris avait pu se glisser par-là, elle aurait savouré le spectacle et aurait surtout eu un très grand impact pour la suite des événements. Mais loin d'une petite souris, c'est un Draco Malfoy essoufflé (espèce très rare) qui rattrapa une Hermione Granger exaspérée de ne pas l'avoir semé (espèce beaucoup plus commune).

« Granger... Merde... Comment tu peux... Aller 'si vite... Etudiant tout'le temps... Halète le jeune blond, fatigué de courir après quelqu'un qu'il n'a même pas envie de voir.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne me lâche pas Malfoy ? Demande alors sa camarade, réfléchissant déjà à comment le faire supplier pour son silence.  
\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, ne fais pas l'innocente. Même une idiote comme toi peut comprendre de quoi je parlais à Dumbledore, lâche-t-il froidement, lasse de son petit jeu (non, la patience n'est pas caractéristique des Malfoy).  
\- Une idiote ? Bien... Malfoy je ne vais pas resté là, à me faire insulter par un petit con prétentieux. Que tu veuilles changer camp ? Très bien ! Ça prouve qu'il y a un peu d'espoir dans la lutte contre la connerie humaine. Mais si tu crois que je vais...

Hermione ne put terminer sa phrase et en une fraction de seconde, se retrouve muselée par la main droite de Draco, alors que ce dernier l'entraine vers la première porte ouverte. Les deux sorciers restent bien 5 secondes à se fixer les yeux dans les yeux, accolés à la porte désormais fermée d'une salle de classe vide. D'abord Draco ne comprend pas pouvoir Hermione n'essaye pas de se débattre, mais vite, voyant qu'elle murmure quelque chose, il comprend (trop tard) son erreur. Il se retrouve projette à 2 mètres vers le fond de la classe et atterri durement sur une table.

« Ça fait deux fois que tu me fais mal aujourd'hui Granger, gronde-t-il comme menace d'une éventuelle troisième fois.  
\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit : jamais deux sans trois. Et crois-moi, ça sera un véritable plaisir.  
\- Merci... La droite de quatrième année me lance encore des fois la nuit.  
\- Je me casse, assène Hermione, prenant la remarque de son homologue masculin pour de l'ironie pure.  
\- Pas tant que l'on n'aura pas réglé cette histoire.  
\- Tu me donne des ordres maintenant ? Riposte-t-elle à la fois outrée de son culot et un peu (tout, tout petit peu) saisie par sa détermination.  
\- Si ça t'excite oui...

Les yeux de la Gryffondor deviennent alors plus ronds que les boules de cristal de Trelawney. Même Draco, qui dans son flegme légendaire n'en montre rien, ai surpris par ses propres paroles. Il avait répondu ça du tact au tact, comme il l'aurait fait avec les autres Serpentards. Si on lui avait dit qu'il parlerait d'excitation avec Hermione Granger... L'échevelée, l'abominable Miss-je-sais-tout, la sale peste, la pote de Sainte-Potty !

Mais alors qu'il se penchait intérieurement sur la question, son regard dévia malgré lui sur le corps de la Gryffondor. Putain d'hormones de merde ! Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ce corps sans toutes ces couches de vêtements... Les uniformes sont censés être sexy, comment peut-elle se cacher dessous ? Toutes les étudiantes de l'histoire doivent bien à un moment être sexy en uniforme. D'un coup il se mit à plaindre les pauvres femmes, réduites à des portes vêtements par les hommes. Il comprenait mieux que sa mère ne défasse jamais de ses longs manteaux noirs.

« Je peux savoirs à quoi tu penses Malfoy ? S'emporte Hermione, ayant perçu son regard sur elle, et n'ayant aucun doute sur ses pensées.  
\- Ma mère... Laisse-t-il échappe encore perdu dans ses pensées.  
\- Ha... Fut la seule chose qu'elle trouve à redire, trop étonnée pour construire une phrase cohérente.  
\- Peu importe, se reprend vite le blond. Tu es consciente que ma vie dépend maintenant de toi.  
\- Ha, répond toujours aussi intelligemment, une Hermione qui ne se remet de cette conversation passant du coq à l'âne.  
\- Je suis sérieux Granger. Si un mangemort ou pire Voldemort lui-même apprend mon changement de bord... Au sens patriotique du terme, je suis mort et enterré.  
\- Qui est au courant ? Se reprend à son tour la brune, prenant conscience de la gravité de la situation.  
\- Dumbledore et maintenant toi.  
\- Personne d'autre ? Même pas un Serpentard, je croyais que Zabini était ton...  
\- Meilleur ami ? La coupe-t-il. Oui, même s'il a des doutes aussi au sujet de la marque et tout ça, c'est encore trop risqué.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?  
\- Ecoute on n'est pas là pour faire causette. Si ça peut te rassurer, Dumby m'a fait passer au véritasérum et je suis clean. Tout ce que je demande, c'est de taire la nouvelle, le temps que je sache comment m'organiser.  
\- Mais tu as dit faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, or je suis sure qu'Harry n'est au courant de rien.  
\- Contrairement à ce que toute cette foutue école semble penser, Potter n'est pas le centre du monde. Et tu ne dois rien lui dire, appuie-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle pour être bien clair.  
\- D'accord. Mais si tu veux nous aider, il va falloir de 1) que tu nous rejoignes d'une façon ou d'une autre et de 2) que tu te comportes mieux.

Incroyable ! Il met sa vie en danger, renie ses parents et ses origines, se force à côtoyer des Gryffondors et même après tout ça... Il doit mieux se comporter ? Mais il n'est pas un saint bordel. Si elle veut un comportement exemplaire, mais qu'elle aille trouver de l'aide chez les bonnes sœurs.

Se séparant sur cette entente, ils partent chacun de leur côté sans un regard pour l'autre. Une fois arrivé à sa salle commune, Draco soupire et s'affale sur un canapé, ne cherchant même pas à savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un (on fait place quand un Malfoy arrive). Blaise qui dispute non loin une partie d'échec endiablée avec Théodore Nott, observe du coin de l'œil son ami. Après une victoire écrasante pour le grand noir, ce dernier s'approche de Draco pour fanfaronner mais le retrouve assoupis, un bras et une jambe ballant en dehors du canapé. Il hausse alors les épaules et faire un sourire carnassier à Théodore qui espère prendre sa revanche, il rêve le petit...

Hermione quant à elle, observe le même chemin que son ancien interlocuteur. Même affalage sur canapé et soupir prononcé. Mais elle n'a pas le temps de s'endormir, qu'une masse brune et en pétard s'approche d'elle. Elle lève les yeux et distingue un Harry Potter qui semble préoccupé (espèce encore assez commune, surtout ces temps-ci).

" Quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demande-t-elle, tout en se rassurant pour lui faire une place.  
\- Exactement ce que j'allais te demander, évite-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.  
\- First. Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ?  
\- Je... et bien je...  
\- Harry, avant la fin de l'année, s'il te plaît.  
\- J'ai peur, lâche d'un coup le valeureux Gryffondor, sauveur du monde.  
\- C'est normal Harry, réplique Hermione après un temps de surprise. Après tout ce qu'on a affronté et ce qu'il nous reste encore à combattre. Qui n'aurait pas peur ?  
\- Non tu ne comprends pas... J'ai toujours cru qu'on y arriverait. Pour moi il n'y avait pas d'autres issues. Le bien vainc toujours le mal.  
\- Et ça sera encore le cas cette fois...  
\- Et si ça n'était pas le cas ? Il nous reste encore trois horcruxes à trouver et nous n'avons aucune idée d'où ils peuvent être !  
\- Je fais des recherches là-dessus...  
\- Mais tu ne trouves rien. Hermione, si toi tu ne le peux pas, personne ne pourra jamais.  
\- Ne soit pas si catégorique...  
\- Sans parler de l'armée de Voldemort qui devient chaque jour un peu plus grande. Bientôt même les élèves de Serpentards rejoindront leurs parents dérangés. Comment on est censé se préparer à ça ?

Hermione ne savait quoi dire face à son ami en proie à une telle baisse de moral. Enfin elle savait quoi dire mais ne le pouvait pas. Elle avait en quelque sorte promis à Malfoy de garder son secret. Mais Harry allait si mal... Se savoir un allié avec une telle influence pourrait lui faire reprendre espoir. Non elle ne pouvait pas lui en parler...Pas ce soir en tout cas. Dès demain elle allait avoir une discussion avec le directeur et Malfoy.

Forte de cette nouvelle résolution, elle laisse Harry en les mains d'une Ginny Weasley très attachée au fait de lui faire oublier ses pensées sombres, et se dirige vers sa chambre. Là, elle écrit une note au Serpentard, lui demandant de la rejoindre dans le bureau du directeur à 11h le lendemain. Une autre semblable pour Dumbledore et elle envoie son hibou vers le soleil déjà bien bas pour délivrer les messages. Puis c'est un pas plus léger qu'elle rejoint les autres pour aller dîner.

Demain annoncera une nouvelle vie pour les trois élèves de dernière année, à un point qu'ils n'imaginent pas.


End file.
